


you are my sunshine

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cutesy, First Kiss, Happy, M/M, Silly, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically a big ol' fluff fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: "Don't be grumpy."





	

"Honestly, _stop_." Josh feigns irritation, unable to hide the clear toothy smile on his face  
  


"Stop what?" Tyler matches his grin, holding a daisy he picked from the ground between them to his lips. It's such a beautiful contrast to the milky rose color of his mouth. Tyler's presence was a mystery both emotionally and physically.  
  
  
Subtle, but undeniably there.  
  


"Looking at me like I'm something special." Josh rolls over on the fluffy throw blanket they sought out to cover the cold, dewy morning ground. This one has tiny moose on it, he notices, and trees.  
  


"But you _are_."  
  


Josh scoffs, shaking his head lightly in disbelief. "You look at me like I complete you though, I can't take credit for that."  
  


"Mm." Tyler hums, peering over at Josh. Even though the other wasn't looking at him, he still kept a dazed smile, reaching over and tapping the tip of his nose with a finger. "Don't be grumpy."  
  


In response, the sunshine haired male pouts harder, scrunching up his face to be more dramatic. He ghosts the action of biting Tyler's wandering finger. "Make me."  
  


"Oh?" Tyler nibbles his lip, rolling his eyes behind long, hollywood eyelashes. "Guess I'll just have to go then if you're so dissatisfied with me being here."  
  


As he begins to rise to his feet, Josh tackles him down, ferociously tickling his sides. His grumpy act quickly dissipated and was replaced with a warm honey glow.  
  


Tyler squeals, uncontrollable giggles pouring from his white toothed mouth. Instinctively he grasped at Josh's shirt, burying his face in his neck. "Noo!"  
  


"I got you!" On top of the merciless torment he was already giving, he starts to pepper kisses along his jaw and cheeks.  
  


Tyler kicks and squirms the best he can, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf himself. "Stooop, you're not funny!" His laughs however, contradicted this statement.  
  


In the middle of his ruthless thrashing, he turns his head right as Josh is pressing a kiss to his cheek. Their lips meet suddenly and collapse the thin wall standing between them. Suddenly, everything is silent. Tyler's hand moves up to card through Josh's hair, tentatively kissing back.  
  


Even by mistake, this kiss was undeniably perfect. A shiver rolled through Tyler when they pulled apart, and he sat there, staring deeply into eyes a shade lighter than his own.  
  


"Did we just kiss?" Tyler asks, although it was redundant.  
  


"I think so." Josh expresses a look of confusion, as if he didn't remember anything that just happened.  
  


"Cool." Tyler melts like ice in a pool of hot chocolate, not able to keep the hazy smile from creeping back onto his features.  
  


"Sick." Josh snorts, nuzzling into his neck.  
  


"Wanna go get ice cream?" Tyler blurts, hands still fisted in Josh's shirt.  
  


"Yeah-yeah, let's go." Josh nods quickly, hopping off Tyler with childish fervor. 


End file.
